


A Boy and A Robot, Just Hangin' Out

by SuperAlex64



Category: Frankenstein Jr. (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hanging Out, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: Basically Buzz and Frankie like watching movies at a drive-in.





	A Boy and A Robot, Just Hangin' Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write a story about Frankie and Buzz! This wasn't my first idea, but I liked it well enough. So here, you go.

"Are you cold, Buzz?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
Boy genius Buzz Conroy loved watching movies. Horror, comedy, action, adventure, sci-fi, parody, animated, terribad, Rom-com... sometimes, he really enjoys them. And he wanted his best friend, Frankenstein Jr. to experience it, too. As soon as he realised that there was no way that that giant robot was going fit into a normal movie theater, he and his dad bought up an old drive-in theater and it was worth it.  
  
There was nothing like watching a movie outside on a giant screen as the sky gets dark. Buzz had his tub of popcorn ready as he took his usual place on Frankie's shoulder. Frankie himself sat a good ways away from the screen, grinning with excitement.  
  
The robot had seen so many things in his experience as a hero to be fazed by elements of certain genres, but that didn't mean that he couldn't at least appreciate the work that went into it. That and Frankie was surprisingly good at providing snarky commentary.  
  
It would be annoying if it wasn't actually pretty funny. Buzz didn't even stand a chance. He just had to join in with laughter.  
  
"Seriously Buzz, are you cold?" Frankie asked him again, during the middle of the movie. The air was fairly cool, so he had some reason to be a little concerned.  
  
"No," the boy replied again, "I'm fine." No matter what Frankie was going to be concerned over his best friend.  
  
Though, Buzz did get annoyed when he ran out of snacks and had to get more.  
  
It was all fun and games until the movie ended and that includes the post-credits scene. That's when Frankie rocketed up into the air and flew Buzz back home, smiling all the way as he practically radiated joy from above the clouds. It was a really nice night.  
  
Soon enough, the pair had made it back home and went inside, ready to turn in for the night. Frankie headed for his room where he would normally be kept in stasis until he was needed yet again with Buzz following him.  
  
"I had a great time, Buzz," the robot said, glancing back at his friend.  
  
The boy grinned, replying, "Well, of course, going to the movies is always fun, especially with friends."  
  
"Best friends," Frankie corrected.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Honestly, Frankie liked this whole being able to kick back and relax thing, made him feel almost like a regular guy. Well, almost. Still, he liked hanging out with Buzz and not just going on adventures. Buzz was the same.  
  
As it was getting late, Frankie got into his room and as the door shut, he said, "Good night, Buzz."  
  
"Night, Frankie," the boy yawned and headed for his room, looking at his ring, smiling all the way.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this thing came from a little random headcanon I recently came up with. Something about Buzz inheriting a love for movies from his mom (Mostly monster movies. lol) and he would often watch them with Frankie.
> 
> Yeah, this won't be the last fic I write starring these two.
> 
> See ya later, dudes


End file.
